ANBU Black Ops
ANBU Black Ops The ANBU, short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, are under the direct control of the village head, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success generally combining shinobi from different divisions,at least one Medical-nin accompanies. But usually The Shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the village head; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, as is the case with the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders a position held in high regards. Uniform Cat Division Frog Division Wolf Division Dragon Division The Root Jutsu Uniform The ANBU generally wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder. Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Equipment In addition to general Ninja Equipment all ANBU carry Tanto's, which are usually strapped to their backs. ANBU are also known for training pigeons for communication. The Sage ANBU of Sagegakure are known to carry a Flying Thunder God Kunai on them so that the Sagekage can teleport Reinforcements should the ANBU Need it. The Sage Corps also carry Sage Scrolls in addition to gourds of Iron Sand and Sealing Cloth. Purpose ANBU are under direct control of their Kage. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some ANBU serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an ANBU is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands. Divisions There are normally seven divisions of ANBU that are universal. These seven ANBU divisions have their own style, they have their own job description. Each division of ANBU is capable of learning the universal ANBU techniques, however there are an amount of ANBU techniques in which one may master within their own division. Before becoming an ANBU member one must pick the division they wish to go into. Each Division has their own style of mask that are in a shape of a type of animal. Becoming a member of ANBU is quite difficult, and each member must be diverse in some way. They must be capable of acting in all three skills close to equilibrium, these skills are in the art of NinJutsu, GenJutsu, and TaiJutsu. If one is incapable of being diverse, thinking on the fly, being defeated by one or the other style of art easily, then it is not best to be a member of the ANBU. This is why there is hardly any Ninja who are masters in just one style of Art. Falcon Division The Falcon Division specialises in the hunt and disposal of enemy ninja, they are those that are considered as Hunter-nin, Shinobi Hunters in a sense. They are the ones that go off finding, and hunting the Missing Ninjas. They are dedicated to hunt and find people found within Bingo Book. The Falcon Division are specialised hunters, they live to hunt. The Falcon Division is usually accompanied by those of the Frog Division for support, as well as the Owl Division for information retrieval and their skills of stealth. Owl Division The Owl Division specialises in Stealth and Information Retrieval. These members are known for their capabilities as the reconnaissance division. These members are experts in gathering information without being caught. They can hide within shadows of shadows they can exist in one moment, and not exist in the next. These members, the Owl Division are capable of moving into a home, finding what they need, and getting out without anyone knowing they are there. The Owl Division accompany others, no one accompanies them. Bear Division The Bear Division specialises in Protection and Investigation. The Bear Division are known for their defensive abilities, as well as their Internal investigation skills. There are no secrets that the Bear Division can not find. They are build like rock, agile like the flowing river. They can stand in place stopping attacks, while preparing a retaliation. To the Bear Division the city is their cubs, and a cub will battle and protect their cubs. The Bear Division are known to be protectors, the tanks within an ANBU formation within a team. Cat Division The Cat Division specialises in Stealth and Assassination. The grunt workers in a sense, these are the assassins. The Cat Divisions are those who go out hunting the top of the game. They come forth, showing their power through stealth, and quick killing. When there needs someone to be taken out that may be somewhat of a problem, the Cat Division are the ones that are called forth. Whether it may be a Kage, a Daiymo, a Lord, or a caravan that has heavy forces guarding, the Cat Division are called forth to do the work. The Cat Division must move in, and out without ever being caught, without ever being noticed, ensuring that all signs of the village is not traced as the source of the work. Frog Division The Frog Division specialises in Medical and Crisis, they are essentially combat medics. The Combat Medics are an unique bunch. The Field Medics, the Frog Division, are support, they are capable of moving swiftly with their ANBU brethren, as well as healing those that are in need. The Combat Medics are capable of healing, as well as harming in case if they are attacked as well. The Combat Medics have no qualms, nor are they held with the duty to help all those that are harmed. They understand the way of the Ninja, the way of the ANBU and that the brethren comes first. The Frog Division are known as the support group, ready to act when need, to heal, and boost, and move on to the next subject. Wolf Division The Wolf Division specialises in Torture and Interrogation. If there is information that is needed by any means necessary, the Wolf Division is the right Division. They are never the types of lead, but those that will be support, and take action when the time is right. Not normal leaders on missions but leaders when gaining information from one in question. They specialise in the human anatomy about as much as that of the Frog Division but not to heal, instead to harm. They are capable of giving torture, as well as gaining torture. They know the meaning of secrets and are honestly the select choice in keeping them. If there is a time where one is captured in the village as a safe zone, or in the middle of the battlefield, the Wolf Division never holds back in gaining what is necessary. Dragon Division The Dragon Division specialises in Organisation and Gathering. Considered as the team leaders, the Dragon Divisions are those that oversee the rest of the ANBU team, they plan, gather allies, and make the decisions that is necessary. They are also sometimes known as ambassadors, messengers from village to village. Reasons why is because it is best to have one who is capable of defending themselves and coming back to the village safely, then one who is incompetent and will lose their head quite easily. The Dragon Division specialise in moral capabilities, utter words and speech are capable of making those in battle become stronger, or quiver in fear. Some may mistaken them as the worded bards. The Root In Konohagakure, there exists a special branch of the ANBU known as the Root. It was created and led by Danzō, who sends its members on missions that he believes will benefit Konoha. Root members are trained to abandon all forms of emotion in order to follow Danzō's orders unquestioningly. Root members also have a seal located on their tongue. This seal prevents a member from speaking about Danzō and Root. This is to ensure that, if a member ever leaves or gets captured, information regarding Root will not be leaked. During Pain's invasion of Konoha, Danzō instructed Root not to assist in the defence of the village. The Sage Corps The Sage Corps is a Special Variant of the ANBU Black Ops unique to Sagegakure, where they wear the same Curse Marks on their tongues as the Root of Danzō Shimura's Foundation, but are explicitly loyal to the First Sagekage of Sagegakure, it's Members all have their DNA Genetically modified with the DNA of the Clan that Jugo belongs as well as a portion of a Refined Strand of the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai taken from the Blood and DNA Of Konohagakure's Weaker Wood Release User and the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai as well. Orochimaru's Younger Son, Mitsuki was a member of the Sagegakure ANBU prior to his Ascension as the Second Sagekage, after the First Sagekage went on to become A Rogue Shinobi before being redeemed by Sarada Uchiha. Jutsu ANBU have a detailed knowledge of the human body, and can use such Jutsu as the Temporary Paralysis and Time Reversal techniques to take advantage of this. Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Sensory types Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Shinobi Category:Medical-nin Category:Konohagakure Category:Konoha-Nin Category:Kiri-Nin Category:Iwa-Nin Category:Kumo-Nin Category:Suna-Nin Category:ANBU Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles